The Camping Trip From Hell
by WrenLovesSpencer
Summary: Troy and the gang are all planning on going on a camping trip. Everybody is excited, especially Gabi. What happens when she decides to go walking into the dangerous woods by herself? Will she get hurt? Read to find out.
1. Ch 1: Getting ready to camp

**The Camping Trip From Hell**

**Summary: Troy and the gang are all planning on going on a camping trip. Everybody is excited, especially Gabi. What happens when she decides to go walking into the dangerous woods by herself? Will she get hurt? Read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or anything related to it. Kenny Ortega does. Everybody knows that.**

**Author: Zanessarox4evaand4lyfe91**

**Category: High School Musical**

**Rating: T for mild sexual references, language & violence.**

**Genre: Drama/Suspense/Angst/Tragedy**

**Chapter 1**

**Getting Ready To Camp**

Gabi and Troy are at their home getting ready for the group camping trip they have been waiting for a couple of months to go on.

"I can't wait to go camping with everybody, can't you?" Gabi asked ecstatically.

"I can wait for that. I just want to spend some time with you alone before we go on the camping trip." Troy replied.

"I'm done packing. How about you?" Gabi asked.

"No, I still need to pack a couple of things. But I'm almost done." Troy replied.

"Awesome. Then we can get the alone time that we want. I'll just go make sure I packed everything I needed and I'll be back." Gabi said.

"OK." Troy replied.

Gabi left Troy by himself in his room to finish packing.

She went back to her room to see if she forgot to pack anything she needed for the camping trip.

Nothing seemed to be missing or so it seemed.

She went back to Troy's room just like she said she would.

She snuck up behind Troy to scare him.

"Boo." Gabi said poking Troy's sides.

"Gabi!! What the hell?! You scared the shit out of me!!" Troy exclaimed.

"Sorry… I just saw the opportune moment to scare you. I'm sorry." Gabi said.

"It's OK Gabi. Just please don't do it again." Troy replied.

"I won't." Gabi said.

"OK I'm all done with packing. So we can finally get that time we wanted by ourselves. No interruptions." Troy replied suggestively.

"Yeah. To be sure… I turned both of our cell phones off, so no one calls us." Gabi said.

"Great. I love the way you think." Troy replied.

Gabi kissed Troy passionately.

Troy grunted feeling so turned on by Gabi.

Gabi pushed Troy down on his bed and climbed on top of him straddling him.

"Gabi you're so gorgeous." Troy said before Gabi's lips crashed against his.

They kissed very passionately both of them consumed by their desire for each other.

Gabi slipped her tongue inside of Troy's open mouth exploring her lover's mouth.

Troy groaned some more getting even more turned on by Gabi.

Gabi removed Troy's shirt very aggressively.

Troy seeing this animalistic side of Gabi became even more turned on by Gabi. He never saw this side of her when they were going to make love. But he loved this new side of her. It was better than when he was in control and Gabi was really shy when they were making love.

Troy removed Gabi's shirt more gently unlike Gabi. She was just ripping things off. Clothes were flying everywhere with Gabi.

When they were both finally undressed they made love endlessly.

When they finished making love Troy just collapsed on top of Gabi exhausted from their long lovemaking session.

"Wow." Was all Gabi could say after they did it.

"I love you Gabi." Troy said.

"I love you too Troy." Gabi replied. "I'm so glad we didn't get any interruptions."

"Yeah I know… but I think we should check our phones to see if anybody called us while we were having our time to ourselves." Troy said.

"Yeah I'll go get our phones." Gabi replied getting up from underneath Troy to get their phones.

When she came back with their phones they both noticed that they had 2 or 3 missed calls.

"I just have a bunch of missed calls from Chad, how about you?" Troy asked.

"The same except they're all from Taylor." Gabi replied.

"Oh. Do you think we should call them up now?" Troy asked.

"After we take a shower we should call." Gabi replied.

"OK." Troy said.

"Would you like to take a hot shower with me?" Gabi asked.

"Of course. I love taking hot showers, especially when you're in there to make it so much hotter." Troy replied.

"Good, because I wanted you to come in with me. We are not done yet with having our time together alone, by ourselves." Gabi said dragging Troy with her to the bathroom turning on the hot water in the shower.

They took the hot shower together getting even more naughty in the shower.

When they came out of the shower, they got dressed so they could call Taylor and Chad.

Gabi called Taylor.

When she picked up she noticed that Gabi was finally returning her calls.

"Hey Gabi, what took you so long to return my calls?" Taylor asked.

"Me and Troy had some time alone Taylor. And I didn't want any interruptions. Well anyways, aren't you glad I actually called you back?" Gabi replied.

"Of course, but next time you can just say you don't wanna know... I'm getting really bad mental images of you and Troy." Taylor said.

"OK sorry. But you wanted to know so I told you." Gabi replied.

"Yeah well anyways, please spare me next time the gory details." Taylor said.

"I will next time. So anyways, what were you calling for earlier?" Gabi asked.

"Oh right... I just wanted to know if you were done packing?" Taylor replied.

"Oh yeah I'm done, and so is Troy. I can't wait til tomorrow." Gabi said.

"Me neither. Chad says he can wait but I think he's just as excited as I am." Taylor replied.

"Yeah I know. I love camping so I think it's gonna be fun." Gabi said. "Troy's exactly like Chad, he says he just wants to spend some alone time with me before the trip."

"Yeah that's exactly what Chad say. What a coincidence, right?" Taylor replied.

"See Troy and Chad are more alike then we think." Gabi said.

"I know... maybe their secretly like brothers." Taylor replied laughing.

"They could be. Or they just happen to rehearse what they are gonna say to us together secretly." Gabi said.

"Could be... well anyways, I think we all have some fun camping tomorrow." Taylor replied.

"Yeah me too." Gabi said.

"Well anyways I got to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Taylor replied.

"OK. Bye Tay." Gabi said.

"Bye Gabi." Taylor replied hanging up on Gabi.

Gabi hung up also.

"So what did Taylor want?" Troy asked.

"She just wanted to know what took so long to pick up the phone, and I told her we were just having some time to ourselves, she was disgusted by it, she had bad images of us." Gabi replied.

"Same with Chad. He was so grossed out about it. I was just telling him that we were having time alone and he automatically assumed the worst." Troy said.

"Yeah, why do they always assume the worst? It's not like we're being disturbing or anything. I love you and you love me, and we are just showing how much we love each other." Gabi replied.

"Exactly. I think they're just dumb sometimes. I bet you they would do the same thing if they were us." Troy said.

"I know... but they're not us." Gabi replied. "Anyways, we're the hottest couple out of all of us I think."

"You really think so?" Troy asked.

"Oh yeah I really do." Gabi replied kissing Troy gently on the lips.

* * *

**The next day...**

It was finally the day for the gang to go on their camping trip.

Gabi woke up feeling re-energized.

She wrapped her robe around herself heading off to wake up Troy in his room.

When she entered into Troy's room she smiled at how cute Troy looked asleep.

Gabriella crawled into Troy's bed and she whispered in his ear, "It's time to wake up, Wildcat."

Troy smiled in his sleep.

Gabi began to kiss Troy's neck which made him squirm.

"Come on Troy, it's time to wake up. Taylor and Chad are gonna pick us up in 2 hours. We need to get ready now." Gabriella said.

"Give me 5 more minutes, please!" Troy mumbled.

"Fine you can snooze for 5 more minutes but after that if you don't get up I'm gonna get you up the hard way." Gabi said.

"Thank you." Troy mumbled rolling over in bed.

Gabriella left his room to go take a shower.

While Gabriella was in the shower Troy suddenly had a bad thought hit him.

He had a funny feeling that Gabriella was gonna get hurt.

Troy ignored this thought and continued sleeping.

When Gabriella came out of the shower she went back into Troy's room to wake him up.

She opened the curtains to let the sunlight pour into the room.

"OK Gabi, I'm awake." Troy mumbled waking up.

"Good, now go take a shower, you reek." Gabi said jokingly.

"Hey! Yesterday you couldn't keep your hands off stinky ol' me." Troy replied.

"That's because stinky old you looked so hot yesterday." Gabi said.

"And you don't think I look hot now?" Troy asked.

"I never said that. I just said you reek." Gabi replied.

"Fine whatever. I'll go take a shower so I won't reek anymore." Troy said.

"Good." Gabi replied. "Now get going to the bathroom." She commanded playfully.

"I'm going. I'm going." Troy said.

"Well get going faster." Gabi replied.

"Hey, you should be glad I'm even up now ok." Troy said.

"Well I am... But, you need to move faster into the bathroom. We don't have much time." Gabi replied.

"Baby, we have plenty of time, just chillax!" Troy said from inside the bathroom.

"You think 2 hours is plenty of time. It's not for me. I have to do my hair which takes like an hour, find what I'm wearing and I need to eat." Gabi replied.

"Look baby, you always look hot. Don't do your hair, I think you can go one day without straigtening it. Besides I like your naturally curly hair, it's sexy." Troy said.

"Fine... only if that will make you move faster." Gabi replied.

"I will move faster knowing that you don't do your hair and that you'll get more time to do whatever you want before we leave for camp." Troy said.

"OK. I won't do my hair then." Gabi replied.

"I'm getting into the shower now." Troy said loudly enough for her to hear from outside the bathroom.

"Good!" Gabriella replied going to her room to get dressed.

She looked at herself and her wet hair.

She noticed that Troy was right, her hair did look good curly.

She never noticed it before.

She also liked her hair the way it was at the moment.

She headed to her closet after putting on a bra and underwear and all the necessary hygenic things.

She looked at all her clothing in the closet unsure of what to wear.

Right when she was about to pick an outfit Troy came behind her wrapped in his towel and held some clothes and told her, "Wear this, I love this outfit on you."

"Uh thanks Troy. I really didn't know what to choose. I have so many clothes to choose from." Gabi replied.

"Your welcome now if you can excuse me I have to get dressed." Troy said.

"OK." Gabriella replied.

Troy left her room and went to his to get dressed in privacy.

Gabriella got dressed with what Troy gave her to wear.

When she got dressed she looked at herself in the mirror.

Satisfied with what she looked like she went to comb her hair.

She brushed it gently making sure the curls wouldn't get completely messed up.

When she was done brushing her hair she put some curl enhancing gel in it and she scrunched her hair.

Her hair looked more curly but she left it the way it was happy with the way it looked.

When she was done she went to eat breakfast happy that she was ready way before Troy was.

As she was eating breakfast Troy came by with a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, see I told you that you didn't need to do your hair. I love it the way it naturally looks." Troy said.

"Really?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah. It looks great. You always look great." Troy replied.

"So do you." Gabi said smiling at him looking at him up and down.

"Thanks. I try to." Troy replied.

"You don't need to you always look sexy to me." Gabi said.

"Thanks. You always look sexy to, and that even includes in the morning when you just rolled out of bed." Troy replied.

"Your too kind Troy. I must look like shit in the morning. But you on the other hand you look so cute when your asleep and then you roll out of the bed with your messed up hair." Gabi said.

"No really you always look hot with your bedhead, and your little PJ's that expose a little too much." Troy replied.

"Troy stop it. You're making me blush." Gabi said.

"I can't help it, I got the most hottest girlfriend ever." Troy replied.

Just then they heard a beep come from outside the house.

Troy went to go see who was beeping at them and saw that Taylor and Chad were outside in their SUV ready to pick them up.

"Oh babe, Taylor and Chad are here already. We got to go." Troy said.

"OK. I got to go get my stuff and then we can leave. Just tell Taylor to wait." Gabi replied.

"OK I'll go tell her. Just get our stuff." Troy said.

"OK." Gabi replied running to their room to grab their stuff.

Troy goes outside to talk to Taylor and Chad.

"Hey Troy, areyou and Gabiready to go?" Taylor asked opening up thecar window.

"Yes we are almost ready.Gabi just went to get our stuff and then we can leave." Troy replied.

"OK. So come on in." Taylor said.

"OK." Troy replied climbing into the car.

**A couple of minutes later...**

Gabi came out of the house with a lot of suitcases juggling them all trying so hard not to let any of them fall.

Troy came out of the car to help Gabi seeing her struggle to get the suitcases in the car.

"Thanks Troy. I was really close to dropping these." Gabi said just as Troy picked up the suitcases out of her hands.

"You're welcome. Now get in the car and I'll take care of the suitcases." Troy replied.

"OK." Gabi said getting in the car as Troy placed the suitcases in the back.

When he was done he got into the SUV and Taylor drove off towards their camp site.

Since it was going to be a long while before they got to the place everybody turned on their music and lied back and relaxed.

Troy, Gabi, Jason, Kelsi, Sharpay,and Chad were all hooked up to their Ipod's listening to their music whilst Taylor was driving.

**Later on...**

When Taylor finally got to their camp site she parked.

"We're finally here." Taylor announced a half an hour later.

"Finally!" Everyone replied unbuckling themselves and getting out of the car.

As soon as they all got out of the car they all removed their suitcases from their trunks.

They set their suitcases down.

"Hey Chad, you can start setting up if you want to." Troy said.

"Suh-weet!" Chad replied grabbing his stuff to set up his tent.

Chad set up his tent having no problems with it.

Chad just crawled inside his tent when he was done to lie down and relax.

The gang just laughed as they saw Chad all set up.

"Chad and his tents." Taylor said laughing along with the rest of the gang.

A couple hours later after everyone got settled in their tents, Gabi decided she wanted to take a walk.

"Troy, I'm gonna go take a walk. I'll be back in 20 minutes." Gabi said. "If not you can come look for me."

"Can I come with you then?" Troy asked.

"Troy, I'll be fine by myself." Gabi replied.

"OK. Stay safe." Troy said giving Gabi a kiss not knowing that it will be her last kiss.

"I will." Gabi replied.

Gabi started her walk enjoying the sights and scenes of the outdoors.

20 minutes later...

As Gabi wonders deeper into the woods a hunter was watching her closely from a far distance.

Thinking she was a deer the hunter shot her.

The bullet went flying towards Gabi and it hit Gabi right in the heart.

**Meanwhile...**

**Back at the campsight...**

Troy was just relazing waiting for Gabriella to come back when Taylor asked, "Where's Gabi?"

"She went on a walk, why?" Troy replied.

"Because I heard a gun go off not too long ago." Taylor said.

"Oh my God!" Troy replied getting up to go search for Gabi.

Troy walked into the woods yelling, "Gabi!!"

Gabi heard Troy calling her name just as she fell to the ground weakly the gunshot wound bleeding profusely.

Troy saw Gabi just as she fell to the ground.

"Oh my God Gabi! I should have come with you on this walk to protect you. It's all my fault this happened. I shouldn't have let you walk alone." Troy said holding Gabi on the ground.

"Troy, it's not your fault. I wanted to go on this walk by myself. It's my fault." Gabi replied weakly.

"Gabi, don't blame yourself. It's my responsibility to protect you and I didn't. I failed you." Troy said almost on the verge of tears.

"Troy, you have never failed me. I love you very much. And I just wanna say before I go that I will always love you." Gabi replied faintly.

"I love you so much Brie! I don't wanna lose you. This hurts so much. Please don't fade, we'll make it through this together." Troy said, tears falling down his face.

"Troy, look at me. I got shot in the heart. I'm not gonna make it. But I'll always be with you." Gabi replied.

"Gabi please don't say that. I don't want you to die. I want you to stay." Troy said.

"Troy, I'm gonna die and you know it. That's what hurts the most. Just know that I love you." Gabi replied.

"Gabi, no! Please don't go, please don't leave me." Troy said hugging his girlfriend, blood getting on his hands, seeing her begin to fade.

"Goodbye Troy." Were Gabriella Montez's last words on earth before she died.

Gabriella died in Troy's arms.

Troy cried more at the loss of his girlfriend.

"I swear Brie, I will not rest until I avenge your death." Troy said anger in his voice.

Troy carried Gabi's body back to the camp site where Chad, Taylor, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi all were waiting for Troy.

When Troy came back with Gabi's body everyone was shocked.

No one said a thing for a long moment.

"Oh my God, who would do something so cruel to Gabriella?" Ryan asked.

"I'm so sorry Troy." Sharpay said grieving over the loss of her friend, sympathizing with Troy's pain.

"I can't believe this. My best friend is dead. Who's the monster who did this?" Taylor said.

"I don't know but I swear I'm gonna fuckin' kill that person!" Troy replied evilly.

"Troy, don't do anything that you're gonna regret." Taylor said.

"Trust me Taylor, I won't regret it." Troy replied.

"Troy, I know you're angry and you wanna avenge Gabi's death... but doing that won't bring Gabi back." Taylor said.

"I know but the son of a bitch is gonna pay for doing this." Troy replied.

"Troy I think you should let your revenge go. Getting revenge won't get you anywhere." Taylor said.

"The son of a bitch who did this is gonna suffer just as much as Gabi did. I swear on her grave he will." Troy replied.

Everyone else silently agreed with Troy. That he was gonna suffer just as much as Gabi did. Whether that certain person/killer liked it or not.

**END OF CHAPTER 1!!**

**A/N: Well this is it for chapter 1. But... I will be back with another chapter soon. It will be when Troy and the gang get interrogated by the police as to what happened to Gabi. So anyways, please review and let me know what ya'll think. And yes I know this is sad, but I wanted to write something different than I usually do. You can feel free to leave an angry and yell at me for killing off Gabi if you want to. But no flames! And btw, this kind of makes up for the short chapter I left on Long Lost Father Of My Child. So I really hope you enjoyed the longness of this chapter. Well ciao for now. Can I get at least5 reviewsbefore I update again? **


	2. Ch 2: The Interrogation Period

**The Camping Trip From Hell**

**Summary: Troy and the gang are all planning on going on a camping trip. Everybody is excited, especially Gabi. What happens when she decides to go walking into the dangerous woods by herself? Will she get hurt? Read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or anything related to it. Kenny Ortega does. Everybody knows that.**

**Author: Zanessarox4evaand4lyfe91**

**Category: High School Musical**

**Rating: T for mild sexual references, language & violence.**

**Genre: Drama/Suspense/Angst/Tragedy**

**Chapter 2**

**The Interrogation Period**

**(A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter of The Camping Trip From Hell. This is the interrogation, where the police ask what happened to Gabi. Well please enjoy the story and of course, review. By the way, one last thing I wanted to ask as why didn't anyone review my latest chapter of Long Lost Father Of My Child. Like what the heck is up with that? Come on now, please review that story if you want more or else no more of Long Lost Father Of My Child will be added. And it's going to get really good. I'm dead friggin' serious! Well anyways, read, review and enjoy. Sorry for the long author's note, but I needed to say all that.)**

After everybody got over the shock of Gabi's unexpected death Troy called the police.

When a police officer answered they said, "Hello you have reached the Albuquerque Police Department. How may I help you?"

"I would like to report a murder." Troy replied.

Troy explained all that he knew and the police headed over to the campsite they were at, after Troy gave them the directions so they could investigate the crime scene.

As the police were investigating, Troy broke the silence between him and his friends and asked, "What should I do now?"

"You need to call Gabi's mom and tell her what happened to Gabriella." Sharpay replied.

"Yeah." Everyone else said agreeing with Sharpay's suggestion.

"OK." Troy replied.

Troy took his phone and called Gabi's mom.

When she picked up she said, "Hi Troy, what's up?"

"Hi Ms. Montez. There's something I need to tell you about Gabriella." Troy said choking up when he said Gabi's name.

"Oh, how is Gabriella?" Gabi's mom asked, not noticing Troy's dismal tone in his voice when he talked.

"Ms. Montez, she's dead." Troy replied.

"What? How? Who did this? My Gabi dead? She can't be." Gabi's mom asked sadly upon hearing the bad news.

"I'm sorry Ms. Montez, I don't know who did it. The police are investigating right now. But all we know is she got shot in her heart." Troy replied.

"Please tell me this is all just a bad dream and when I wake up that none of this happened." Ms. Montez said starting to get choked up herself, looking as if she was going to cry.

"Mrs. Montez, this isn't a dream. I'm sorry. Please just come and you'll see for yourself." Troy replied.

"I'll be right there." Ms. Montez said.

They both hung up both inwardly mourning at the loss of Gabriella.

Everyone looked at Troy dismally who looked as if he was going to break down again at any moment.

Everyone one knew that this incident was tearing Troy apart greatly.

Ms. Montez arrived a few minutes later to the crime scene.

"I'm sorry Ms. Montez but this is what's left of Gabi." Troy said showing Gabi's mom the body of Gabriella.

"Who would do such a cruel thing to my baby?" Ms. Montez asked feeling like the most valuable thing was taken from her.

"I don't know, but when I find out who did it I'm going to kill that person." Troy replied.

"Troy, I know you want revenge but that's not the best option." Ms. Montez said.

"That's what everyone's been telling me. But I don't care anymore." Troy replied.

When the police finished investigating the campsite finding absolutely nothing they say, "We need all of you to come down to the station. We have a couple of questions to ask you."

Troy, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Taylor and Chad all followed the police down to the station.

Gabriella's mother just went back home since she didn't want go down to the station, because she didn't know what happened. She would be of no use to the cops.

When they got down to the station Troy, Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Chad, and Jason were all sitting down at the station waiting for the cops to tell them to come over for questioning.

The cops finally signaled for Troy to come over for questioning first.

Troy got up out of his seat and went into one of the police officer's offices.

"So what exactly happened to Gabriella Montez?" The officer asked Troy.

"Well she got shot. She went on a walk by herself and she just got shot. That's all I know." Troy replied.

"And you let her go on a walk by herself knowing that the woods is a dangerous place?" The officer asked.

"Well that's what I thought. I asked her if she wanted me to join her. But she insisted on going by herself. And now I feel bad about not protecting her. I mean it's my job as her boyfriend to protect her and I didn't do it fully." Troy replied feeling guilty.

"You're damn right you didn't! You should have gone with her but you didn't. What kind of boyfriend would even let their girlfriend out of their site?" The officer said.

"Look... That isn't fair! I should have gone I know. But now that she's gone I learned my lesson. If I ever have another girlfriend I will protect her with my life." Troy replied.

"Did you have anything to do with the killing of your girlfriend? And don't lie." The officer asked.

"Why would I kill my own girlfriend? I love her. I would never kill anyone. Honest!" Troy replied asking.

"Because many guys do that with their girlfriends. We've seen so many same case scenarios. You never know when things like this will happen." The officer replied.

"Well still, why would I kill my own girlfriend? I love her. I would never do that." Troy said.

"OK, so you didn't do it. But you never know now these days. Send one of your other friends in. We need to ask them a couple of questions." The officer replied harshly.

Troy left the interrogation room and Chad along with Taylor came in.

The police interrogation went on for quite some time everyone telling the police the same story. They told them everything they knew.

**When the interrogation was over for the night...**

Troy and the gang all went home.

Sharpay when she was at home said, "I'm really concerned about Troy... all those things he said about revenge seemed to sound really bad. I don't want him doing anything he's going to regret."

"Sharpay, you're not the only one concerned... we all are." Taylor replied.

"I think I'm going to go see Troy and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Chad said volunteering to look after his best friend.

"That's a good idea Chad. We can't leave Troy all by himself at a time like this. He's definitely going to need some comfort." Taylor replied.

Troy when he was finally in the safety of his own home went to his room broke down and started crying again.

**END OF CHAPTER 2!**

**A/N: Well what did you think of this chapter? Please review and let me know. There is going to be another chapter to this story. I don't want to give it away though. What do you think will happen? Leave me your thoughts and I will get back to you with the chapter and the replies to your reviews soon.**


	3. Ch 3: Mourning over Gabriella

**The Camping Trip From Hell**

**Summary: Troy and the gang are all planning on going on a camping trip. Everybody is excited, especially Gabi. What happens when she decides to go walking into the dangerous woods by herself? Will she get hurt? Read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or anything related to it. Kenny Ortega does. Everybody knows that.**

**Author: Zanessarox4evaand4lyfe91**

**Category: High School Musical**

**Rating: T for mild sexual references, language & violence.**

**Genre: Drama/Suspense/Angst/Tragedy**

**Chapter 3**

**(A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter of The Camping Trip From Hell. Well please read, review and enjoy the story!)**

As Troy was in his room still mouring over the loss of his girlfriend, Chad had accompanied Troy to make sure he was safe and sound and wasn't going to hurt himself by doing something stupid.

Troy was on the floor in tears while Chad was just sitting back not knowing what to do to comfort his best friend since he was grieving over Gabriella as well.

Chad was sitting next to Troy who was lying on the floor crying his eyes out. All Chad could do was pat Troy on the back.

Troy decided to get up and find the nearest weapon in proximity of him just so he could stop feeling so much pain.

Troy crawled towards his night stand and opened his drawer in it.

He pulled out a gun that was stashed in there.

Troy checked to see if the gun was loaded. Seeing that it was Troy pointed the gun towards his head.

Chad who saw what Troy was about to do he pushed Troy down on the floor knocking the gun out of his hand.

"Troy, what the hell are you doing?" Chad asked.

"What do you think I'm doing, I'm gonna kill myself." Troy replied angry that Chad stopped him from taking away his life.

"You aren't going to kill yourself man. I'm not letting you." Chad said.

"Life without Gabriella isn't worth living!" Troy cried.

"Troy, have you even heard yourself and what you're saying?" Chad asked. "It's not our fault that Gabriella died. Someone dumb decided to kill her. I'm sure it was an accident!"

"Chad, I miss her so much! It's all my fault she's dead." Troy exclaimed.

"Troy, don't blame yourself. We didn't think something so tragic would happen on our trip. Besides Gabi is in a better place now. She's at peace and happy." Chad said.

"I know... but I don't wanna live anymore. I just want Gabi back." Troy replied softly.

"We all do Troy. Don't you think we're suffering from this too?" Chad said comforting his best friend.

"Not as much as me." Troy mumbled.

"Look Troy we are all hurting over the loss of Gabriella, but please don't kill yourself. I don't know what I would do if you were gone. Anyways, I wouldn't be able to play basketball with my best friend. I would miss that so much. " Chad said.

"You could live without me." Troy replied.

"Troy, stop it!" Chad exclaimed. "Stop talking like that man!"

Troy was silent after Chad yelled at him like that.

Troy broke down again unable to handle the heartbreak of his deceased girlfriend. Chad who was still with Troy in his room, just let Troy cry on his shoulder since there was no one else around to comfort him. He didn't really mind anyways. He knew that if Taylor died and Chad was mourning over her that Troy would be the same way with him. So he was just consoling him the whole time he was over at Troy's house.

Taylor, Sharpay, Jason and Kelsi were all at Taylor and Chad's house wondering what was going on over at Troy's house since Taylor was the one who sent Chad to look out for Troy, like a bodyguard.

"What do you think Troy and Chad are up to over at Troy's house?" Taylor asked everybody.

"I don't know... but I hope Troy doesn't do anything dumb." Sharpay replied.

"He won't... At least not with Chad there to keep him company." Taylor said.

"I really want to go over there to see what's going on." Kelsi said.

"I know... how about we go there now? I'm pretty sure that we could keep him company and offer some comfort besides just Chad." Sharpay suggested.

"Yeah, let's go!" Taylor replied. "Who's car are we taking?"

"How about yours?" Jason asked.

"OK, my car it is." Taylor replied.

Everybody was fine with the arrangement and went outside towards Taylor's car.

**END OF CHAPTER 3!!**

**A/N: OK, I know that was a short chapter, but... I couldn't think of anyone else to write. So anyways, please read and review. Love it or hate it! Let me know in your reviews, guys!**


End file.
